ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26842523-20150711210000/@comment-25645455-20150828003716
UWAGA KOLEJNE WYPOCINY I PRZEMYŚLENIA NA TEMAT TEGO CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE NA TEJ DYSKUSJI xd witam. już raz się niedawno tu chyba odezwałem jednak że nie chce mi się spać postanowiłem wszystko nadrobić czytając z dwóch wątków wszystko czego nie widziałem i moja reakcja to....ja*ierdole...(no przepraszam ale...wy się tymi idotyzmami katowaliście pojedynczo a ja jedna dyskusja za drugą ;__; ) Po pierwsze to że Lloyd ma szaty Garmadona zostanie senseiem (Wasze przemyślenia : nie no nie wytrzymam...po raz kolejny napisze wypracowanie i narzekania o tym jak to Lloyd jest pipką i że niepotrzebnie go zrobili : em...niet ;v . zaskoczy to was ale zdałem sobie sprawe że to bez sensu pisać pierdylion razy o tym jak nieznosze tej jednej postaci...) a tak na serio...was powaliło? ._. Lloyd senseiem ohohohoh tego brakowało...nasz opek zostanie...większym opkiem.....rozumiem anonimów tych wszystkich bo niektóre anonimy to naprawde tu mają może poniżej 7 lat i mogą sobie tak pomyśleć ale do jasnej cholery...tu są ludzie powyżej 10 napewno...z kontami...(wiem że są też anonimy tu które ukończyły piętnastke ale to mniejszość i przede wszystkim : oni sobie tak nie pomyśleli ;v)...i nie tu nie chodzi że kto ma konto tego już będe widział jako osobe która ma więcej niż dziesiątke...poprostu nie chce mi się wierzyć że koleś z minimalną historią wierzy że opek zostanie senseiem na tak wczesnym etapie serialu (ta niektórzy już zaczną nawalać ze złości w klawiature że ma wyjść 6 sezon i to znaczy że jest już rozwinięty i nie chodzi o sezony...The Walking Dead ma 5 sezonów a też początki miał blisko 2011....) wogóle zostawmy ten temat bo są ciekawsze i debilniejsze także ludzie których boli od gwałtu idiotyzmem rzyć...uważać ;v Po drugie : powrót tego głupiego tematu że Lloyd powinien mieć dziewczyne... ej! ludzie do cholery jasnej...was kompletnie (cytując fragment "serialu,, "Szkoła,,) ,,Bao Bao?" nie no... rozumiem te mini romansiki jak Skylor i Kai na jeden sezon...rozumiem też ten fajt miłosny pomiędzy Cole'em a Jay'em, bo to powoduje że Ninjago nie jest taką "SUPER MENSKOM NAPIELDALANKOM!!!OONEONEONEOENEOELVENOMGGGGG,, (przesadziłę wię) tylko normalnym typową animacją ;p ale...nie rozumiem jak niektóre psychofanki robią sobie jakąś postać i łączą te swoje fanowskie wypociny ,,więzami miłosnymi" z Lloydem...i najdurniejsze jest to że to nie tylko na tej wiki nie nie....i to nawet nie na wikiach tylko na całym necie ;v wchodze na wiki albo jakąś strone o tematyce TWD (SPOJLERY SPOJLERY TAKŻE JEŚLI OGLĄDASZ/GRASZ/SRASZ W KTÓRĄŚ Z TYCH SERII PRZEWIŃ NA SAM DÓŁ!!) i co widze? Clementine (taka dziewczynka która została sama na świecie opanowanym przez szwendaczy aka zombie) X CHŁOPIEC Z KOŃCÓWKI SEZONU DRUGIEGO! (WALMY TO ŻE POWIEDZIAŁ TYLKO KOMPLEMENT O JEJ CZAPCE NAPEWNO SIĘ ZEJDĄ I BĘDĄ MIEĆ DZIECI : tutaj w tych nawiasach będe mówił jak według mnie wygląda tok myślenia takich psychofańców...) Gravity Falls napewno nie obejdzie się bez tych zejść prawda? prawda??? ;____; OCZYWIŚCIE ŻE GÓWNO PRAWDA PACIFICA X DIPPER (POTWIERCONEM INFO!!1O1O1OENEOEN) MABEL X SOOS (o muj poszem majom toprem stosun3czki napefno siem sejtom) (a teraz wisienka na psychodelicznym torcie którą rzadko ale jednak można spotkać) MABEL X DIPPER (dla nie wiedzących są to bliźniaki ;_;) (i tok myślenia : napefno siem sprafci ale zostawie już podawanie tych chorych przykładów bo trochę się obawiam (choć nie jestem pewien) że mi to usuną za pisanie nie na temat (to jest w pewnym sensie na temat ;p) (tak tu teraz się rozpisujesz o tych psycholach a sam widziałem na czacie że jesteś nieźle popier*olony : wy po zobaczeniu tego wszystkiego. otóż...zgadzam się...i teraz admini i inni znający mnie prosze możecie złapać za to pogrubione słówko i je trzymać i je sobie mieć jako słowo prawdy xd : jestem debilem. mam "poje*any charakter,, śmieszy mnie humor Beeczki pana Wargi oraz jestem zgimbusiały...często jak już napisze jakiś fanfic o czymś to ludzie zrzucają się z budynków albo w najlekkszych przypadkach : walą głową o ściane. jak już próbuje zabłysnąć jakimkolwiek intelektem albo resztkami zdetonowanego atomówkami internetu mózgu to zwykle lamie jednak...raz na jeden rok...zdarza mi się mieć racje w czymś mądrym xd. więc mam siebie za debila...ale mam resztki normalności i podstawową kulture. ale...nie pisze jak to by było fajnie jakby mój lord Kenneth (na potrzeby tego czegoś wziąłem swoją ulubioną postać padło na TWD ;p) związał się z kimś tam i trzecia sprawa fakeowe informacje o 6/5/4...BÓG WE JAKIM sezonie to już wogóle temat rzeka...ale urzekła mnie naiwność ludzi...bo zrozumiem że ktoś pomyli datę filmu Ninjago z serialem...ale serio ludzie czy wy jesteście takimi kretynami żeby uwierzyć że postać która została wprowadzona dla humoru miała jakąś ważną role? ...pozatym co dalej "usłyszeliście,,? (bo zacząłem się zastanawiać czy sami tego nie wymyślacie) ._. co do płci kolejnego nowego Ninja...obojętnie ;v ale ku*wa krew mnie już zaleje jak okaże się że modły psychofanek się spełniły...i że Lloyd z tą nową Ninja...wtedy będe należał do tej części społeczności wiki która nie jest dla informacji na nowy sezon czy pogadać o obecnym...tylko do tych którzy wbijają na czat i są tu tylko z sentymentu do ludzi na tym czacie ;v uff to tyle ale się rozgadałem ;__; wypracowanie xd ale musiałem coś napisać dla wyładowania